Safety remains a paramount concern for members of the work force where injury to the head may occur. Such work force members include general construction workers, road construction workers, assembly line workers, electricians, plumbers, and general labor workers. These workers are typically required to not only wear clothing items that meet certain safety requirements, but are also required to wear protective gear on the head in the form of a safety helmet. Typically, a safety helmet (e.g., hard hat) is worn to protect the head of a worker from falls or from impacts by sharp or blunt objects. At least 20 million Americans alone wear safety helmets on the job while over 120,000 job-related head injuries occur each year. Many workers must regularly work in dimly lit or dark areas where visibility of the worker is needed and where the worker wishes to stand out from the environment. Thus, there remains a need for safety helmets that protect the worker in a variety of working conditions.